


Jim and Spock Dance

by Socratesandstartrek



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bookends, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Old Friends, One Shot, imagine your otp prompt, otp, simon and garfunkel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:30:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socratesandstartrek/pseuds/Socratesandstartrek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot! Prompt: Imagine your OTP slow-dancing to a love song, with person A quietly singing the words in person B's ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jim and Spock Dance

Spock and Jim are dancing.

Jim is singing, stuttering [‘Old Friends’](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BPTOY8FrvNw) into Spock’s neck. The song continues into ‘Bookends’ and Spock starts to quietly sing along. They’re not really dancing anymore, just standing and rocking gently together. It’s nearly 0400 hours and Spock is essentially holding sleepy, warm, drunk Jim upright. He loves these private moments with Jim. Experiencing him, touching him, the closeness.

Spock prime is aboard the Enterprise, and is pacing the corridors to think when he hears the familiar tune coming from Jim’s quarters.  _Jim,_ he thinks. He pauses and smiles, remembering. He knew the the words still, years after he’d heard it last. It was _their song,_ and unfathomably it was _their song_  in this universe too.  _Old friend, if I can be glad for one thing, it is that we share the same powerful bond in this universe. Though, watching them grow old and close as we did makes me long for_ my  _Jim._

 


End file.
